


Lemonade

by TheJaniMarki



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: F/M, shicca - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJaniMarki/pseuds/TheJaniMarki
Relationships: Shiki Granbell/Rebecca
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Lemonade

Lemonade was something Rebecca used to love.

Whenever she would begin to daydream, it was always back to the hot summer days she would make a crappy lemonade stand with her next door neighbor, Shiki. 

She would smile at the memory of the only people who would ever buy their lemonade. Her little brother Happy, his younger sisters Hermit and Pino, and Shiki’s foster mothers, Sister Ivry and Witch. 

They would buy their crappy lemonade, Hermit always teasing them about how they were like an old married couple even though they were only 8 and 10 years old respectfully.

Building a lemonade stand was always the highlight of Rebecca’s summer. 

Then came the summer that changed it all. Rebecca packed up her shit and loaded it in the car, her brother Happy and her foster father Professor Steiner packing all their things in boxes.

Rebecca remembers the pain she felt in her little 8 year old heart as Shiki and his family all stood in her driveway as they loaded up the last of their things.

Rebecca remembers how she had run into Shiki’s arms and sobbed, she didn’t want to leave him. 

She can still almost feel the way he stroked her hair calmly, holding back his own tears as he told her he’d never forget her, and that he loved her.

Rebecca remembers the warmth she felt, laying in her best friends arms as she told him she loved him too. 

And then she was gone.

Years later, she finds herself sat behind a desk in her history class, watching Shiki as he sat with his sister, talking and laughing.

Weisz, Rebecca’s step brother had reintroduced her to Shiki, and yet despite her hopes, he hadn’t remembered her.

And sometimes, when no one was around, she would remember how he promised he wouldn’t forget her, or the crappy lemonade they used to make.


End file.
